


for you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths

by touchtonetelephone



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, M/M, also title from o captain my captain by walt whitman, idk what else to tag this as but enjoy!, its just todd being sad yknow, its short y'all sorry hjgfghgk, tw for suicide but its only vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchtonetelephone/pseuds/touchtonetelephone
Summary: todd thinks about the boy who stole his heart but stopped the beat of his own





	for you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths

the heat ran high throughout the dorms, warming the air and creating somewhat of a comforting atmosphere. todd didn't notice. his mind wasn't where it should be. not in the school, not in the dorm, and not in his bed. he really needed to sleep but he wouldn't dare close his eyes. instead, he stared at the other side of the room, illuminated by the light of the moon. it was bare. no books on the shelves, no papers on the desks, no blankets on the bed. he couldn’t stand the sight of it. he turned his head slightly to look out the one window in his room. snow fell silently from the sky onto the ground. he longed to be out there, running through the world turned cold by winter, running all the way to where his heart lay resting beneath the frozen earth. it must be so cold, he thought. he pulled the blankets tighter around himself as his thoughts began to wander, going from the cold and the snow and the empty side of the room, to what the weight of the cool metal must’ve felt like in the hands he used to hold. he was hurting. he knew that and he knew he was going to hurt and it wouldn't stop hurting so long as he was stuck looking out the window and wondering what could have been. he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked away from the silent world outside his room. he really needed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sm for reading :0!  
> also kudos + comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
